


My Mother Told Me About You

by ColoredCrystalCinnabar



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love/Hate, Moral Ambiguity, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Strangers to Lovers, Taboo, as a treat, getting right to the good stuff, just a bit of daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredCrystalCinnabar/pseuds/ColoredCrystalCinnabar
Summary: Kunimitsu, the daughter of the original, enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament to exact revenge against the man who ruined her mother's life. Her target is Yoshimitsu, the mysterious leader of the Manji Clan, wielder of an ancient and cursed blade that Kunimitsu is hellbent on obtaining in her mother's name. She finally tracks him down and faces him in battle, only for things to take a sudden and unexpected turn.Her mother told her about him, but not enough, apparently.
Relationships: YoshiKuni, Yoshimitsu/Kunimitsu, Yoshimitsu/Kunimitsu II
Kudos: 10





	My Mother Told Me About You

None of this had gone how she expected.

Kunimitsu had escaped defeat from a rival kunoichi, and she had waited patiently for _him_ to appear. Yoshimitsu, the leader of the Manji Clan, the wielder of the ancient sword that her mother had so coveted. But what was meant to be a surprise attack, a standard hit-and-grab, had turned into an unlikely alliance as the two ninja found themselves fending off an additional attack from the Mishima Zaibatsu's forces. Apparently she wasn't the only one trying to take Yoshimitsu down.

They had shown up without warning, and as Kunimitsu found herself suddenly out-gunned and out-manned, she was surprised to find that Yoshimitsu was just as eager to protect her as she had been to defeat him. Deep down, she knew she would have had much more trouble escaping if he hadn't been there to whisk her away to safety. It burned her to know that he saved her life, but she wouldn't allow herself to fall into his debt.

Not even after he brought her to the secret Manji Clan base. Not even after he treated her with such reverence and kindness. It was as if she had been some kind of long-lost treasure. He was delighted to know her, and despite her additional attempts to fight him and claim the sword as her own, he always managed to evade her aggressions.

He was eccentric, arrogant, frustrating, and... oddly charming. A few days together, a hot bath, and a bottle of sparkling sake, and Kunimitsu felt like she had been put under a spell.

She was intoxicated, confused, overwhelmed with conflicted emotions. She let him move in close to her, and she felt so many urges. She wanted to touch him, to stab him. His deep, reverberating voice sounded so good, so comforting, and she hated it. It made her shiver, and she loved how it sounded as he confessed his own confused feelings to her. He said she was beautiful, skilled, and he wanted nothing more than to teach her everything he knew, to give her the chance that her mother had lost in her banishment from their clan.

 _Kunoichi,_ she thought to herself. _Nine plus one._

Before she knew it, they were stripping each other's clothes off, and they suddenly found themselves here…

  
Kunimitsu's delicate fingers tightened around his shoulders and she stifled a cry as she felt Yoshimitsu shift the weight of his hips forward. The head of his cock pushed into her a little more, probing her faintly before easing the pressure off a little. He lowered himself onto his elbows and took her head in both of his hands, gently caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. She could feel the warmth of her tears being spread across her burning skin, and her heart pounded in her chest as she felt him slowly push himself back into her.

She whimpered as he continued to work her open, agonizingly slow. She wanted more. She was scared. She wished he would just thrust into her already. She didn't know if she was ready for him.

Kunimitsu blinked away more tears, realizing that he was saying something. His voice was so deep, so sonorous. His words were so soothing. She felt a storm of shame and lust and hatred flare up in her heart. _Mother… You should have told me more than you did…_

She moaned softly, feeling him press up against something inside of her that made the both of them tense slightly. Yoshimitsu leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.

"My beautiful little fox…" Yoshimitsu whispered, a ripple of pleasure washing over him as he could feel himself pushing against that delicate little crescent of flesh inside of her. His lower belly burned with guilt and desire, standing on the precipice of this irresistible sin.

A moment passed, and then Kunimitsu moaned with a sudden sharpness as Yoshimitsu delved deeper into her, pushing through her remaining resistance with a burst of released pressure. She was shocked at the sensation of something popping inside of her, and she felt her legs wrap themselves around his waist tightly. "No, no, why…" She closed her eyes and whimpered, conflicted, hot tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe this was how it was happening.

Yoshimitsu sighed deeply. He pulled himself out slightly, pushing back against the tightening of her legs. He could feel both of their bodies wanting to come closer together as quickly as possible, and he had to fight against his urges. Instead, he ever so slightly pushed into her again, little by little, until they could both begin to feel her insides growing wetter and hotter with each incremental thrust.

Kunimitsu sighed and moaned softly at feeling her pussy being worked. Her heartbeat started to pick up as she realized their steady rhythm was beginning to increase. More and more, deeper and deeper. Then, she felt a surge of pain and pleasure inside of her and she moaned openly, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in the crook of his neck as he finally pushed himself into her fully in one smooth motion.

"Wait, wait! Nnn-! Y-Yoshimitsu! Aaahhh!" Kunimitsu moaned and let out a weak cry, her eyes squeezed shut. Tight. It was so tight! It hurt! Too big! It was too much! Her mind raced with a flood of hormones. She could feel him start to pull himself out of her, and the delicious drag of his thick cock against her slick, aching walls made her moan even louder.

Yoshimitsu groaned, intoxicated by the sensation of her hot, tight little cunt gripping him so firmly. He could feel her body tense up, and that ring of muscle just inside of her was like a vice around his shaft. He muttered a curse and seethed through an exhale.

"Hhhhn- Beautiful, relax... Shhhh." He nuzzled his mask against hers softly, the hard surfaces coming together delicately. "Shhhhh. Precious little jewel… Breathe. It will feel better. Just breathe." He did his best to soothe her while maintaining his measured, steady rhythm of deep strokes into her.

Kunimitsu moaned again and again, her open lips grazing his mask. Her hips began undulating in a rhythm to match his, and the more she focused on the sensation of the growing heat inside of her, the more the discomfort started to ebb away. She held onto him tightly and groaned as he started to pick up the pace.

"Oh my god…! Mmmh!" Kunimitsu cried out, pressing her mouth against the muscles of Yoshimitsu's neck, giving in to the sudden urge to bite him. Her teeth clamped down on the sinuous exterior of his suit, eliciting a primal groan from him. Her insides felt like they were beginning to soften, and it sent rolling waves of pleasure through her core and up to her brain.

She moaned openly again, and she found herself wanting to move her hips against his in a certain way. Just as he said, it was starting to feel better, but there was still something she couldn't quite pin down. She shifted underneath him, angling her hips one way and then another, her mouth opening with a groan caught in her throat, captivated with concentration.

Yoshimitsu could feel her shifting beneath him, trying to find that perfect spot she might not even realize she had, and he took the hint. He pushed himself up and, remaining deep inside of her, he pulled his legs forward until he was perched on his knees in a wide stance. He let her legs rest on his thighs, and with the angle of his cock now shifted upwards, he began thrusting into her in earnest.

Kunimitsu could feel the head of his hard cock rubbing deep against an inner wall of her vagina. She whimpered, still struggling to take him in fully, but her whimpers melted into a growing pleasure that was starting to make her legs shake.

"Yoshimitsu, oh my-aaaahh! Ughhhhnn! Hhh-! Aaahhh! Fast! W-Wait!" Kunimitsu cried out and moaned, struggling to find the words. She felt so impossibly full. He was so much bigger than she had been ready for. Her mind raced and she whimpered with every thrust. She could feel her pleasure begin to swell.

"Mmm…" Yoshimitsu groaned softly, feeling her warm, wet walls squeezing him with every thrust he made. His heart began beating harder and harder in his chest, and the thought that he was getting closer bolted through his mind.

Just then, Kunimitsu's moans began to grow louder, more frantic and pained.

"N-No, no, ughnnn! Ahhh! I'm close to-! Ohhhh! Mmmm!" Her lithe body started to roil and writhe under him and she cried out in groaning sobs. She tried so hard to resist giving in. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but despite her efforts, her body and mind conspired against her. Her emotional protests only ratcheted up her guilty pleasure, and a searing white-hot pulse of ecstacy shot through her shuddering body like lightning. "C-Coming! I'm coming! Oh my god!!"

Yoshimitsu sighed and groaned, leaning down to embrace her as her entire body clenched around him. She sobbed and groaned as he continued to thrust into her steadily and deeply, gently coaxing a prolonged orgasm out of her. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around his chest tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. How did he know how to do this to her so perfectly?

Just then, before she could fully come down from her carnal high, Yoshimitsu rolled down to lie on his back, easily lifting her smaller frame on top of him. She cried out, feeling his hard girth shift inside of her, readjusting as she was made to straddle him. She groaned, feeling his strong hands grasping her small waist, forcing her to be so fully impaled on him. Her legs shivered, still twitching slightly from her climax. Weakened moans were pulled from her open lips as he started to thrust up into her again.

Kunimitsu moaned openly, still so wrecked from earlier. He still felt so big inside of her, stretching her open, making her feel so helpless on top of him. She tried letting her hips move along with his, but she didn't quite know what to do. She felt so weak, and she couldn't lift herself off of him. "Y-Yoshimitsu," she whimpered, placing her hands on his chest, "Mmmm! I can't… How do I-? Ahhh! W-What do I do?"

"Shhhh. You're doing just fine, beautiful. Don't you worry. You're taking me so well…" Yoshimitsu replied in his deep, soothing voice as he slid his hands up and down her sides and thighs. He ceased his forceful thrusting and instead rocked his hips slowly and steadily, and she could feel each deep, swaying motion pleasuring that sensual spot inside of her wet pussy. He then placed one hand on the small of her back as he slid the other hand up her lean stomach, grasping one of her petite breasts.

He massaged and caressed her firmly and it made her groan with pleasure and relief. Kunimitsu moaned, finding herself reaching back to grab his other hand and guide it up to her other aching breast. She hadn't realized just how full and needy they had felt. They seemed so swollen and sore for want of attention, and she sighed softly as he skillfully worked her soft flesh under his hands. It felt so good that she closed her eyes and rocked her hips forward and back in a smooth, undulating motion, grinding her hot, wet sex against his throbbing cock.

There was something about this deep and steady pleasure that suddenly caused a raw clarity to blossom in her mind. The motions of their bodies felt so automatic, so primal. Riding this older man beneath her as he soothed and coaxed her aching, needy body sent an animalistic thrill through her. She whimpered like an animal in heat, feeling another orgasm beginning to build up inside of her.

Yoshimitsu could feel the shift in her body, could sense her muscles and sinews relaxing more as she let her desire wash over her. He delighted in each moan that escaped her open mouth, and he started to thrust up into her with a fuller range, groaning from the delicious drag of his dick in and out of her slick and well-worked cunt.

Kunimitsu whimpered and cried out as they picked up the pace, and she could feel how he made her hips rise and fall with each forceful thrust, harder and faster. Yoshimitsu groaned and went from massaging her breasts to taking her small nipples between his fingers and pinching and rolling them firmly.

"Ohhhh! Y-Yes, yes…!" She moaned suddenly, thrilled and surprised by how good the pain felt. She groaned and panted, both ready for and terrified of another orgasm that she could feel rising in her core. She was worried about what she might say or do.

Yoshimitsu could feel his heart beating harder and harder and he knew it was time. She felt so amazing and she was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He was ready and he couldn't hold it off anymore. Kunimitsu moaned with surprise as he grasped her thighs and, using his muscular arms and core, lifted her up onto her feet. She could feel the muscles in her legs growing warm from being held in such a deep squatting position, but he supported her weight easily. With her feet planted firmly on either side of him, still seated so deeply on his cock, she felt him start to thrust up into her fully.

Kunimitsu, coaxed by his thrusting, moved up and down on him in earnest, and she cried out loudly as she felt just how deeply his dick could hit that spot that drove her wild. His hands guided her up and down onto him faster and faster until she was screaming, riding him with frantic pleasure that made her blind to the world around them. It felt so good, so hard and full and deep. Her mind switched off and she felt like her heart was going to burst.

Yoshimitsu's deep voice grew louder as he groaned and growled, his legs tensing as he could feel a thick and heady orgasm beginning to boil over in his lower abdomen. His world coalesced into a singular goal, and he grasped her in an iron grip as his hips snapped into a ruthless rhythm, absolutely fucking her.

Kunimitsu cried out in deep-throated moans, her head falling back and lolling to the side, sobbing and moaning helplessly. She could feel the end encroaching, and a pulse of dreadful terror suddenly wracked through her body. She screamed his name and grasped at him frantically, a deep and dark fear leaping from her subconscious mind.

"Oh! Ughnnn! Y-Yoshi-! W-Wait! Wait, you might be my _father!"_ With that, her climax instantly crashed through mind, and her entire body shuddered and writhed with pleasure as she moaned and cried out, "Oh, fuck, fuck! _Daddy!"_

Yoshimitsu had just enough time to mutter a curse at himself, wondering which level of hell he was destined for as her frantic pleas tipped him over the edge into a twisted and mind-numbing orgasm.

"Ghhn-aaahhh! Good girl! Such a good girl!" He didn't even know what he was saying as he came so incredibly hard inside of her, pulling her torso down to his in a crushing embrace. He whimpered painfully, feeling her pulsing orgasm clenching and squeezing around his cock. He moaned as he pumped hot cum into her with each deep thrust, and his pleasure mixed with a bitter taste of guilt and shame for what he was doing to her.

Yoshimitsu held her tightly, and Kunimitsu moaned softly, feeling the final waves of her own climax ebb away with the last of his gentle thrusts. He hated the sick pleasure it gave him to think about how he might have just loaded his semen into the little pussy of his own daughter. Worst of all, _it had felt so good._

Yes, he was definitely going to hell.

Yoshimitsu gently lifted her up off of him, eliciting a moan of protest from his young lover. He pulled her down to rest beside him, holding her slight frame carefully in his arms. Kunimitsu could feel tears streaming down her cheeks as he held her close to him. Yoshimitsu hoped this might be the end of it, finally, and he prayed that they could heal from this horrible twist of fate.

"I made you." Yoshimitsu said aloud, unexpectedly, as he placed a hand against her cheek, caressing her lips with his thumbs. Whether what he said was meant literally or figuratively, they both knew it was true on some level. Even if he wasn't her father, her mother's hatred for him had been harnessed to train this beautiful young woman to ultimately destroy him. It was her new life's mission. He accepted his part in it. "I love you."

Kunimitsu felt her head spinning. She could feel a warm gush of wetness slowly flowing back out of her, and she hated him for it. Her face burned with shame. She hated him, and yet she felt a pang of desire for him to be inside of her all over again.

"I'm going to defeat you," Kunimitsu said, her tears beginning to dry. "I don't care how you feel. I'm going to defeat you and take the sword." She didn't push him away from her, but instead she let him pull a thick, warm blanket over her. It felt so good to be in his bed. She hated him even more.

"I know."

The thought crossed Yoshimitsu's mind that this might have been her plan all along. A classic ploy. The type of danger countless esoteric teachings had warned him of. Sex as a weapon. And he was so easily seduced, so trusting. He didn't care. Whatever happened next, he knew he probably deserved it.


End file.
